


Haunting Your Days, Consuming Your Prayers

by anotherinsanedevotion



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherinsanedevotion/pseuds/anotherinsanedevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"His skin is sweet under your tongue. His moans feed your sick desires."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Your Days, Consuming Your Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfiction basically came about after I read "Inked into your skin and mine" by linndechair. That work gave me a headcanon about Chuck having Striker tattooed on his left side and yeah...even though that is only referenced once here, I just could not get it out of my head and this is what happened.
> 
> Titled taken from "For Those Below" by Mumford and Sons.

His skin is sweet under your tongue. His moans feed your sick desires. You kiss both his shoulders and lick a bead of sweat from the back of his neck. A thumb brushes lightly over sensitive scar tissue.

He sighs quietly; a welcome change from his usual persona. He is so beautiful like this. Split open. Mask destroyed. Moaning and shivering. For you.   
You love him, every part of him. And you love moments like this. No one else can see him like this. _Should_ see him like this. You tell him as much and he shudders. His cock jerks, spilling more fluid on the already soiled sheets. 

“You like belonging to me, don’t you boy?” you ask, continuing to tamp down the guilt that slowly bubbles inside.

He nods and you bite at his skin, lightly enough to not leave a mark; hard enough to let him know you would if you could get away with it.  
You can’t wait for this to all end. For you and him to leave this all behind. Find a place in the world where no one knows your names. A place where no one but you two exist. Where you don’t have to wake up every morning and think ‘this is the last time I will see him alive. This is the last time I will breathe the air he breathes.’

Your tongue reaches the tattoo on his left side and you find yourself licking up and down Striker Eureka’s body. It’s frighteningly dirty and a perfect addition to this already taboo arrangement.

“Please.” he whispers, shaking under your tongue. One of your hands reaches around to touch him. Your fingers move over him easily. Your other hand grips his left hip, tight enough to leave bruises. Sometimes, you just can’t help but want to see proof of what you have done to him. What you continue to do to him.

Your thumb rubs the head of his cock and your wrist flicks abruptly. “Dad!” he gasps and spills into your hand. He sighs in relief and falls into the sheets.

“I love you, son.” you murmur and press a kiss against his sweat soaked hair. “So, so much.”

“Love you too, dad.”

* * *

You never do get a chance to leave with him. Take him away and make up for all those years when he was younger. The next day, he is beneath the water and you are safe in the Shatterdome; listening to Striker Eureka getting torn apart, hearing the moment your son realizes that he is never coming back.  
And you are stripped bare for the first time in your life. And you have to pretend you are not because no one needs that right now. You are the new fixed point and you cannot waver now, even as you hear your son call you ‘father’ for the first time in too many years. And you can hear how he means it.  
And then he is gone and you have to remain. Have to keep on going even though you couldn’t really give a shit about anyone else in the world anymore. Chuck is gone and Herc remains. And it really should be the other way around.


End file.
